This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In a randomized controlled clinical trial, we will determine the complementary effects of 8 weeks of TCC vs. HE on depressive symptoms in older adults with major depression who have completed 8 weeks of treatment with 10 mg/day of escitalopram and have achieved only partial remission.